


dazzle [pl]

by lesbianwitchfrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Post Revolution, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog
Summary: dla tooru świat mógł się zakończyć na tej jednej, maleńkiej wsi. pod warunkiem, że będzie mieć hajime u boku. dla hajime świat już dawno się skończył, zostawiając mu tylko i wyłącznie tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. żar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [dazzle [eng]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547548) by [lesbianwitchfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog)



> napisane jako prezent dla przyjaciółki

Lipcowe popołudnie było słoneczne i parne, przy każdym wdechu miało się wrażenie, że powietrze parzy płuca. Ten paskudny efekt potęgował jeszcze beton, nagrzewający się od samego ranka. Cykady huczały, co wcale nie zapowiadało poprawy, a wzrost temperatury. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby zamarło w miejscu, wstrzymało oddech, byleby przetrwać najgorsze godziny w ciągu dnia, byleby dotrwać do zbawiennego wieczora.

Problem w tym, że okolica była realnie martwa od dobrych kilku miesięcy. Ludzie opuścili peryferie miasta, skupiając się bliżej centrum, gdzie każdy miał zapewniony dostęp do czystej wody, jedzenia i mieszkania. Od rewolucji robotów minęło dokładnie siedemnaście miesięcy i prefektura Miyagi podnosiła się na nogi, usuwając z produkcji droidy zarażone wadliwym oprogramowaniem, odbudowując miasteczka i zaufanie obywateli do wielkich koncernów. To drugie w szczególności nie było łatwe.

Jednakże były i miejsca, o których lokalne władze zapominały, które zaczynały żyć swoim dawnym, dzikim rytmem, ledwo naruszone śladami człowieka a już w szczególności robota.  
Chociaż w tym wypadku mowa o dwójce ludzi, o dwójce ekscentrycznych młodzieńców, którzy właśnie zajadle debatowali, czy lepiej będzie jeżeli ochlapią się wodą ze strumienia teraz, czy wezmą kąpiel po powrocie z łowów do domu.

Ani Iwaizumi, ani Oikawa nie chcieli ustąpić ze swojego stanowiska, więc skończyło się na tym, że jeden wepchnął drugiego do strumienia i konflikt przybrał zupełnie inny charakter.


	2. hajime

Iwaizumi podnosił z ziemi każdą część, która chociażby w teorii wyglądała jakby mogła zostać przekształcona i użyta ponownie. Nie lubił marnować znalezisk, przez co często nazywano go sroką- bo przyciągał go każdy kawałek materiału, jaki tylko znalazł się na jego drodze. Miał zręczne dłonie i nawet śmieć potrafił przemienić w coś przydatnego. Dlatego też lokalni mieszkańcy zwykli zwracać się właśnie do niego, gdy ich domowe roboty się psuły lub wymagały przeglądu.

Iwaizumi nie żądał zapłaty od swoich "klientów", wyrazy wdzięczności przyjmował głównie w postaci posiłków lub niewielkich kwot pieniężnych, akurat tyle, by wystarczyło mu na przeżycie. Nie przymierał głodem, ale odkąd zmarł jego dziadek, nauczyciel inżynierskiego fachu, miał niewielkie problemy natury finansowej. Dziadek o wiele lepiej planował wydatki i trzymał pieczę nad całym rodzinnym majątkiem, wymagając od wnuka tylko i wyłącznie sprawności fizycznej i manualnej. Nie zdążył przekazać mu wskazówek co do dalszego działania, więc chłopak musiał uczyć się na błędach.

Przynajmniej sąsiedzi trochę o niego zadbali, pilnując, żeby miał co jeść, żeby ukończył szkołę i nie popadł w długi za szybko.

A potem przyszedł bunt robotów, który pozbawił Iwaizumiego pracy i sąsiadów, bo ci uciekli szukać schronienia w większym mieście. A Hajime został.


	3. powódź

Kamień odbił się od wody. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci, czwarty raz. Utonął niemal bezdźwięcznie, stłumiony rechotaniem żab w pobliskich szuwarach.

‒ Ooo, nieźle. ‒ pochwalił Tooru, podciągając nogi pod brodę i opierając głowę na kolanach. Pomimo upału w ciągu dnia, wieczory i noce robiły się gwałtownie chłodne, a chłopak nie uczył się na błędach i cały czas zapominał, by mieć ze sobą jakieś cieplejsze ubranie do założenia. Nie lubił zajmować sobie niepotrzebnie miejsca w plecaku, skoro po zapadnięciu zmierzchu i tak rzadko kiedy chodzili na łowy, lub w ogóle wychodzili dalej niż poza ogrodzenie domu.

‒ Zawsze tak mówisz. ‒ Hajime wywrócił oczami, sięgając po kolejny kamień. ‒ Sam byś w końcu spróbował.

‒ Nie widzę sensu.

‒ Bo?

‒ Jaki jest sens rzucania kamieni w wodę? Nie zabijesz rzeki. A jak rzucisz tam wystarczająco kamieni, to ją zablokujesz. I wyleje na nas w najbliższej porze deszczowej.

‒ Jak uważasz.

Oikawa właśnie tak uważał.


	4. pryzmat

W oknie o starych, drewnianych framugach, z karnisza zwisały cieniutkie miedziane druciki. Te, niczym królewskie pajęczyny oplatały szkiełka i koraliki, różnych kształtów, rozmiarów i kolorów. Przy nawet najlżejszym podmuchu powietrza ocierały się o siebie, stukając i dzwoniąc, tworzyły unikatowe melodie, które dało się słyszeć tylko w sypialni o pobielonych wapnem ścianach.

Ta dziwaczna firanka była pomysłem Tooru. Składały się na nią wszystkie odpadki z warsztatu Iwaizumiego i to, co udało mu się znaleźć gdy w upalnie popołudnia brodził boso w rzece. Było to jego ulubione zajęcie, mimo że lodowato zimna woda mroziła mu stopy do tego stopnia, że czuł ból w uszkodzonym kiedyś kolanie. Trudno. Taką cenę mógł płacić za chwile beztroskiej przyjemności.

Oikawa miał bystre oczy. Jeżeli Iwaizumi nie mógł czegoś znaleźć,wystarczyło poprosić o to Tooru i w ciągu kilkunastu minut zguba wracała do właściciela. Był niezastąpiony przy wyszukiwaniu defektów w systemach zepsutych droidów, od razu wiedział, czego im potrzeba i gdzie ostatnio widział odpowiednie części zapasowe dla nich. Mógłby zrobić niezłą karierę, gdyby razem z resztą rodziny wyjechał do Tokio i poszedł na rządowy uniwersytet, gdzie szkolono przyszłych mistrzów robotyki.

Ale nie. On się uparł, że nie zostawi przyjaciela, który nie miał jak wyjechać z upadającej wioski.

I został.


	5. stróże

W wiosce nie było już bezpańskich psów, gdyż wszystkie zaczęły przyłazić do ostatniej żyjącej tu dwójki. Tutaj się żywiły, tu czekała na nie codziennie świeża woda, tutaj dwie pary ciepłych rąk je głaskały i przytulały. Tutaj na świat przyszło kilka miotów szczeniąt. A Oikawa i Iwaizumi skrupulatnie dbali o każdą psinę z osobna. Na tyle ile mogli, opatrywali ich rany, kąpali, leczyli, dopóki zwierzę nie odeszło na drugą stronę tęczowego mostu.

Pomimo sprzeciwów Hajime, psy spały też w domu. Tutaj były bezpieczne,nie bały się, że padną ofiarą kogoś wyżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym od nich. Wdzięczność wyrażały łaszeniem się, merdającymi ogonami, lizaniem obtartych do krwi stóp i dłoni. Te większe, pod pozorem snu, czuwały przy drzwiach by nikt nie śmiał skrzywdzić ich opiekunów.


	6. droga

Do najbliższego funkcjonującego miasta było dziesięć kilometrów. Kiedy oboje mieli rowery, często wyruszali razem na targ, na większe zakupy. Jednakże wkrótce rowery zaczęły się psuć, a Hajime znał się tylko na robotach, a nie rowerach. Dlatego potem sprawunki załatwiała jedna osoba. Po jakimś czasie odkryli nieco inną drogę, która prowadziła do (jeszcze) działającego przystanku autobusowego, jednak z tej korzystali sporadycznie. Woleli robić sobie wielokilometrowy marsz w towarzystwie swoich kudłatych podopiecznych.

Wyruszali rano, gdy było jeszcze chłodno i ciemno, by móc oglądać wschód słońca. Wtedy robili sobie pierwszy postój, by po prostu trwać i chłonąć chwilę. Następny przystanek robili sobie potem gdzieś w połowie drogi, kładli się na trawie i rozmawiali. O czym? Sami nie wiedzieli. Czasami pomijali jednak ten przystanek, jeżeli akurat im się spieszyło. Trzeci przystanek był tuż przed ostatnią prostą na miasto. Wtedy po raz ostatni przypominali sobie, co mieli kupić i gdzie, a co absolutnie omijać jak najszerszym łukiem.

Jednak przez ostatni tydzień kontuzjowane kolano Oikawy zaczęło przypominać o swojej bolesnej obecności i chłopak nie był wstanie ruszyć się poza podwórze domu. Zakrywał dyskomfort śmiechem, mówieniem o sobie „staruszek" i skakaniem na jednej nodze, gdy przemieszczał się po domu. Liczył, że Iwaizumi kupi takie kłamstwa, chociaż osiemnaście lat znajomości było wystarczającym powodem, by nawet nie próbować kłamstw.

Iwaizumi tylko wzdychał i kręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Gdy samotnie wybierał się na targ, nie zatrzymał się nawet o brzasku. Wschody słońca bez Oikawy się nie liczyły.


	7. twarz

Lampki na interfejsie robota, które miały zastępować oczy, rozbłysły błękitnym światłem. Było widać, że kilka pikseli na pewno nie działa i już nie będzie, ale nie powinno to zaważyć na ogólnej wartości sprzętu.

‒ Cześć, kolego. ‒ ucieszył się Oikawa i uśmiechnął, chociaż jeżeli dobrze pamiętał, to ten model nie miał wgranego rozpoznawania emocji z twarzy ludzkiej. Chociaż może Iwaizumi byłby w stanie to zrobić, gdyby został ładnie poproszony.

Robot, jako że nie miał też wgranego aparatu mowy, nie mógł odpowiedzieć na przywitanie. Ale to nic. Oikawa przywykł do mówienia z roślinami, zwierzętami, ignorującym go Hajime, nagrobkami i innymi przedmiotami, które nawet jeżeli posługiwały się jakimkolwiek językiem, nie były w stanie nawiązać obustronnego kontaktu.

‒ Ciekawe, ile ty już tutaj stoisz, hm? Chyba jesteś jedynym robotem, jakiego tu używano. ‒ kontynuował wesoło, wchodząc w ustawienia i dla bezpieczeństwa cofnął je do tych fabrycznych. Zrobi mu gruntowne czyszczenie później, o ile w ogóle. ‒ I w ogóle, wyglądasz na strasznego staruszka. Kiedy cię zrobiono? W dwa tysiące piętnastym? Taak, to by wiele wyjaśniało... ‒ pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Popyt na roboty dopiero się wtedy zaczynał.

‒ Tooru, jeżeli naprawdę znowu rozmawiasz z puszkami, to wypieprzę cię z domu za włosy! I będziesz spać na podłodze! ‒ rozległ się zniecierpliwiony głos Iwaizumiego z zewnątrz. Od samego rana chłopak był strasznie cięty, nie wiedzieć czemu. Rzecz jasna najbardziej (czyli bardziej, niż zwykle) obrywało się przez to Tooru, bo innego człowieka nie było pod ręką.

Złość Hajime miała zazwyczaj solidne, chociaż nie zawsze widoczne, podstawy bytu, więc Tooru też niezbyt się nią przejmował, dopóki nie osiągnęła punktu kulminacyjnego.

‒ Widzisz, puszeczko ‒ mówił dalej niezrażony, chociaż ciszej, by nie zostać usłyszanym. ‒ Hajime taki już jest. Ale jemu złość piękności nie szkodzi. Po prostu nie umie okazywać normalnie emocji. Nawet najlepszym się zdarza.

‒ Wszystko słyszę!

Gdyby robot umiał odczytywać emocje, delikatny uśmiech na wargach Oikawy określiłby jako „czuły i pełen adoracji". Jednakże, robot tego nie umiał.

‒ A ja i tak go lubię. Nawet jak ma humory.


	8. dług

Przeczucie Iwaizumiego jak zawsze okazało się słuszne- pod wieczór rozpętała się taka burza, że niektóre okiennice w domu zaczęły przeciekać. Przynajmniej nie dach, jednak przez trzy godziny oboje biegali od okna do okna, zmieniali przemoczone szmaty, szukali suchych, uspokajali bojaźliwe psy a momentami nawet siebie nawzajem. Przeżyli na tym odludziu już niejedną nawałnicę, jednak zawsze przysparzały im stresu o wiele większego, niż powinny. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przecieknie dach. Czy piorun uderzy w ich dom? Co zrobią, jeżeli wysiądzie prąd?

Racjonalnie myśląc, powinni wtedy jak najszybciej skontaktować się z większym miastem. Myśląc jeszcze bardziej racjonalnie, powinni rzucić to pustkowie w cholerę i już dawno „wrócić" do bezpieczniejszej metropolii.

Tylko że nawet gdy wywaliło im kompletnie prąd, gdy nie mieli bieżącej wody przez prawie tydzień, ani przez chwilę żaden z nich nie chciał mieszkać gdzie indziej.

Tutaj mieli swój dom. Swoje psy, swój ogród, swoje bibeloty. Swoje łóżko, swoją kuchnię, swoją staroświecką wannę, swoją studnię, swój las. Tutaj wszystko należało do nich, bo tylko oni roztaczali nad tym swoją opiekę.

Nie po to Iwaizumi przygarniał każdą roślinkę, która wykiełkowała zbyt blisko asfaltu, każdy błyszczący kamień i niezwykły liść, żeby teraz mógł z czystym sumieniem to zostawić. Może było to jego przywiązanie do tradycji rodziny i poczucie, że duchy przodków zawsze obserwują go gdzieś z kątów domu, że jeszcze nie spłacił im swojego długu.


	9. bóstwa

W salonie, pod ścianą naprzeciw której tradycyjne przesuwane drzwi prowadziły na zewnątrz, stał ołtarzyk. Spod spękanej czerwonej farby prześwitywało niemal czarne drewno, które mogło pamiętać czasy pradziadków Oikawy. Odkąd zamieszkali razem, ołtarzyk stał się wspólnym miejscem pamięci obu rodzin.

Codziennie zanosili na niego nowe znajdy; kamienie, kwiaty, patyczki o ciekawych kształtach, pióra. Na kadzidła nie zawsze było ich stać, dlatego niewielki zapas pieczołowicie oszczędzali i korzystali z pachnideł tylko gdy potrzebowali potężniejszego narzędzia do wywołania bóstw do rozmowy i pomocy.

Na ołtarzyku nie było zdjęć. Dlatego mogli zwracać się z prośbami tylko do człekopodobnych bożków, które krążyły pod sufitem i biegały po nieskoszonej trawie ich podwórza. Oboje wierzyli, że pozostawanie z nimi w przyjacielskich stosunkach nikomu nie zaszkodzi, a lepiej było chuchać na zimne. Nikt nie chciałby mieć za wroga boginię Amaterasu albo siódemkę istot odpowiedzialnych za szczęście. Po prostu nie opłacało się kłócić z siłami wyższymi.

Tym bardziej, że Iwaizumi postanowił, że powinni mieć własny ogród warzywny i dobrze by było, gdyby wszystko nie zdechło od razu.


	10. żywioł

Tooru zasłaniał usta i nos rękawem koszuli, która śmierdziała spalenizną i jego własnym potem. Wszystko wokół płonęło i dymiło, szczypało boleśnie w oczy, wyciskało łzy i dusiło. Jak w koszmarze, tylko ten dział się na jawie.

Ktoś podłożył ogień. Albo to słońce padało pod takim kątem na odłamki szkła na podłodze rupieciarni. Nie było to teraz ważne, o wiele bardziej istotne było, żeby samemu nie zająć się płomieniami. Oikawa wiedział, że robi cholernie głupią rzecz, pchając się do tego piekła. Wiedział, a mimo to rzucił plecak w bezpiecznej odległości od chaty i bez głębszych myśli w ułamku sekundy znalazł się pośród szalejącego żywiołu.

Rupieciarnia. Duża chata stojąca na samym końcu wsi. Kiedyś służyła za świetlicę, po wyludnieniu stała się dla chłopców swoistym strychem, gdzie znosili wszystko, co ich zainteresowało, a nie mieli już na to miejsca w domu. Czasami sprzedawali niektóre z przyniesionych tu rzeczy, żeby mieć na ziarna, na jedzenie, na ubrania. Gdyby nie rupieciarnia, byłoby z nimi cienko.

A teraz płonęła. Jak pochodnia, jak latarnia morska na klifie, o których wiedzieli tylko dzięki książkom, które tu składowali.

Książki. Były w głównej sali. Tam gdzie fotele, dywan, sztaluga i rozstrojone pianino. Na szczęście drewniane szafy z jakimiś aktami zajęły się ogniem szybciej. Oikawa miał więc tylko chwilę na decyzję, co może uratować. Encyklopedie? Książki z bajkami? Pisma naukowe? Pamiętniki? Kurwa mać. Dymu było coraz więcej, powietrza z każdym wdechem mniej.

Gdzie był Iwaizumi? Czy zachował zdrowy rozsądek i darł się na Oikawę z zewnątrz? Czy może to naprawdę był tylko zły sen?

Chwycił jakieś woluminy. Dym robił się tak gęsty, a jego oczy tak mokre, że nie wiedział nawet, czy wyciąga książki, czy tylko jakieś pudełka. Mógł tylko przypuszczać, gdzie znajduje się ogień, gdy czuł podmuchy parzącego powietrza. To powietrze, czy już iskry paliły mu płuca? Chciał krzyczeć, ale bał się, że tylko zakrztusi się czymś fruwającym w powietrzu. Serce dudniło mu w uszach, pulsowało na żyłach w skroniach.

Co jeżeli tu umrze? Przyciskając do siebie coś, co próbował ocalić z pożaru?Jak głupio...

Zaczynał tracić nadzieję, gdy potknął się o coś po raz kolejny, ale gdy poczuł nagły chłodniejszy powiew na twarzy, zmusił się do otwarcia łzawiących oczu. Drzwi. Te same, pieprzone drzwi, przez które tu wbiegł. Miał wrażenie, że porusza się w wodzie, w gęstej smole. Jego nogi zaczynały odmawiać posłuszeństwa, gdy jak desperat próbował się wydostać.

Potknął się ostatni raz w progu drzwi wyjściowych i upadł na trawę,staczając się po stromych schodkach wejściowych. Żwir wbił mu się w kolana, sprawiając ból niczym gwoździe wsadzone pomiędzy kości. Pomimo tego, udało mu się jeszcze podnieść i w bezwładny sposób, niemal jak zdychający pies przeczołgać się dalej.

Kaszlał, starając się opróżnić płuca z ciężkiego dymu, w gardle go piekło, jakby miał zwymiotować. Ale nie przestał przyciskać do siebie wyniesionych przedmiotów, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Nawet wtedy, gdy Hajime chwycił go za ubranie i zaczął szarpać, krzycząc i rzucając wszystkimi obelgami, jakie pamiętał w tym momencie. Że co on sobie wyobraża, że jest nieodpowiedzialny, głupi, że go popierdoliło, że śmierdzi, że jeszcze jeden taki numer i mu osobiście spuści wpierdol, że...

Tooru uśmiechał się nieprzytomnie, jak kretyn. Było dobrze. Był Iwaizumi. Były książki. Na czarnym niebie były gwiazdy. Mimo że stracili ogrom potencjalnych pieniędzy przez pożar, było dobrze.


	11. pomoc

Oikawa zatruł się dymem. Wymiotował resztę nocy, a Iwaizumi cierpliwie zajmował się jego oparzeniami, chłodził mu twarz mokrym materiałem i wmuszał w niego kolejne szklanki wody. Gdy Tooru udawało się zasnąć, Hajime chodził do ołtarzyka w salonie, klękał i pochylał się nisko, prosząc z imienia każde bóstwo, którego był świadom, o pomoc.

Było ciężko.


	12. horyzont

Okazało się, że wśród uratowanych z pożaru książek znalazł się klaser pełen pocztówek. Kartoniki były pożółkłe, czasem miały naderwane brzegi lub zagięte rogi, ale na szczęście ze zdjęć dawało się jeszcze rozpoznać miejsca, z których zostały przysłane. Kilka z tych ładniejszych ustawili na ołtarzyku. Kilka innych Tooru powiesił na ścianie.

Jedną z nich cały czas trzymał przy sobie, w kieszeni spodni, bluzy lub kurtki. Często patrzył na nią w wolnej chwili. Miał wrażenie, że znał miejsce z nadruku. Tylko skąd? Nigdy w życiu nie był poza Japonią. Nigdy też nie będzie poza nią, nie ma na to funduszy. Śmieszne. Mieć sentyment do miasta, o którego istnieniu do tej pory się nie widziało. Żałosne, nawet.

Tooru po raz ostatni wbił motykę w suchą ziemię, pracując już którąś godzinę, by wzruszyć glebę, która miała być przedłużeniem ich grządek warzywnych. Zabrał się za ogrodnictwo nieco za późno, bo już zaczynał się sierpień. Może przynajmniej dynie mu wyrosną do października. Oby...

Zawiał gwałtowniejszy wiatr, niosąc ze sobą krzyk żurawi lecących w zwartym, nieidealnym kluczu. Kilkoro szczeniąt zaczęło szczekać na trzęsące się od podmuchu łodygi pomidorów. Jęk starego dębu z pobliskiego pola, dzwonienie paciorkowych zasłonek z sypialni, drżenie szyb w staroświeckich framugach. Oikawa musiał przytrzymać swój kapelusz z ogromnym rondem, by nie został mu zerwany z głowy. Gdy chłopak się wyprostował i spojrzał na horyzont, nie spostrzegł jednak burzowych chmur, które tak porywisty wicher mógł zwiastować.

Za to zobaczył niebo płonące złotem i czerwienią zachodu, na którego tle przeleciał znajomy kształt samolotu.


	13. pocztówka

‒ Co się stanie, gdy nas tutaj nie będzie?

‒ Nie wiem. Na razie tu jesteśmy.

‒ Tak, ale za dziesięć lat? Dwadzieścia? Pięćdziesiąt?

‒ Mówiłem, nie wiem. Mi tutaj jest dobrze. Chociaż jak chrapiesz, to zaczynam mieć wątpliwości.

‒ Ej no, staram się porozmawiać na poważnie.

‒ Ostatnio często jesteś poważny.

‒ To źle?

‒ Skądże. Po prostu... Nie przywykłem do tego, że czasami nie obracasz wszystkiego w żart. Na ogół twoje poważniejsze rozmowy były raczej optymistyczne. Coś cię gryzie?

‒ Czasami się boję, że staniemy się tylko pocztówką. Rozumiesz... Ah, to głupie. Wiesz, że zostaniemy tylko jednym, malutkim obrazkiem ze wszystkiego, co tutaj zrobiliśmy.


	14. noc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> osobiście uwielbiam ten rozdział najbardziej aaaa

Nawet w ciemności ich usta odnajdowały drogę do siebie. Rozgrzane, splecione ciała muskały delikatne języki chłodnego, nocnego powietrza wdzierające się przez otwarte na oścież okna. Ich dłonie nie miały dla siebie stałego miejsca- raz w talii, innym razem na piersi, zaciśnięte na włosach, gładzące kark, muskające policzek, badały tak dobrze znane sobie tereny.

Tooru mokrymi pocałunkami wyznaczał drogę swoich warg w dół szyi i torsu Hajime. Do tej pory nie mógł rozgryźć czym pachniała jego skóra. Ciepłem? Miodem? Ciepłym piaskiem? Leśnym powietrzem? Który z tych zapachów najbardziej zawracał Oikawie w głowie?

Kiedy tak naprawdę Iwaizumi owinął go sobie wokół palca? Kiedy po raz pierwszy zmiękły mu nogi, gdy widział subtelnie rysujące się mięśnie pod jego ubraniami? Kiedy po raz pierwszy śniły mu się jego usta na swoich, spijające słodkie wyznania? Od kiedy odgłos jego bijącego serca wprawiał go niemal w stan katharsis?

Hajime mógł zadawać sobie te same pytania. Co było pierwszym bodźcem do wodzenia palcem po wszystkich pieprzykach na ciele Tooru? Kiedy w jego głowie po raz pierwszy pojawiła się fantazja o chłopaku wołającym w podnieceniu jego imię?

Czy kochali się tak spontanicznie, bo szukali odpowiedzi na swoje pytania? Czy ich zbliżenia były tak głośne a jednocześnie czułe, bo chcieli wzajemnie wypełniać pustkę w swoich sercach?

Zasypiali spokojnie, świadomi szczerości swoich wyznań.


	15. dom

Pierwszy śnieg spadł wcześnie, upstrzony krukami wyglądającymi jak krople atramentu na czystym papierze. Jesienne zbiory się udały. Tuzin szczeniąt biegało po salonie, kręciło się wokół stóp, zasypiało na kolanach i w każdym najmniej wygodnym miejscu, ale zaczęły się zbierać głównie wokół blaszanego piecyka, który przez lato udało się naprawić Oikawie. Uważał to za swoje największe osiągnięcie. Wszystkie części z rozebranych robotów zostały użyte do domowych sprzętów lub sprzedane na targu, który z jakiegoś powodu niedawno został zlikwidowany.

Nawet prowizoryczne radio, które mieli, przestało cokolwiek odbierać. Oikawa już nigdy nie zobaczył samolotu na horyzoncie. Owszem, wprawiało ich to w niepokój. Ale jednocześnie nie mieli na to wpływu. Mieli własny agregat prądotwórczy, dzięki któremu w domu była jeszcze elektryczność. A gdyby jej zabrakło, już dawno zaopatrzyli się w świece, naftę i oliwę do kaganków lepionych z wrześniowej gliny.

Tooru, leżąc na futonie, który również sam sobie uszył, trzymał przy policzku dłoń Hajime. Ten natomiast siedział przy niskim stoliczku, uzupełniając znalezione niegdyś, puste tomiszcze. Postanowili, że zrobią z niego pamiętnik. Taki, jakiego nie udało im się uratować z pożaru. Iwaizumi był skrupulatny w zapiskach, zawsze pamiętał o datach, o ważnych informacjach.

Zawsze zapisywał nastrój Tooru. Zawsze coś o nim zapisywał. A Tooru zawsze zapisywał, ile razy Hajime uśmiechnął się każdego dnia. Ile razy przyłapał go na nuceniu jakiejś kiczowatej melodii lub na rozmawianiu z kwiatkami, które przyniesione jeszcze w czerwcu, teraz bujnie kwitły.

Nie wiedział, czy będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Ani ile będą żyć, ani jak. Ale nie chciał zaprzątać głowy ukochanego poważnymi rozmowami.


End file.
